The medical pressure sock is an important component in the treatment of varicose veins. It is therefore recommended that patients with varicose veins use pressure socks with a pressure of 10-50 mmHg at the ankles. At present, commercial products of pressure socks generally use high elastic pressure socks, which exert pressure on the legs, ankles and feet of patients. The pressure socks have the greatest pressure at the ankle and have a gradually smaller pressure at the knee and thighs. By compressing the superficial veins, arteries, and muscles, the circulation of blood passes through the narrow circulation channels, increasing arterial pressure and making blood return to the heart. The current pressure socks produce a bottom-up gradually decreasing pressure on limbs by the fabric structure containing the coil and the embedded yarn.
But the shape of the cross section of the human body lower limb cross section is irregular, from bottom to top, the shape of the cross section of the human body lower limb changes from an irregular shape to an oval. The irregular shape of the lower limb protrudes consists of three parts: the medial malleolus located inside the ankle, the external malleolus located outside the ankle, and the achilles tendon located behind the ankle. For the cross section of the upper part of the lower limb, there is not much difference between wearing socks and not wearing socks. But for the ankle the bone of which moves frequently, there is much difference between wearing socks and not wearing socks. This difference is caused by the prominent bones. When the tester wears traditional pressure socks, these prominent bones make the socks unable to contact with the concave parts surrounding the bones. But the ulcer associated with varicose veins often appears at the concave parts on the inside of the ankle. Therefore, the pressure of the traditional pressure socks on the concave parts on the inside of the ankle is not enough. Thus it cannot be applied to this field.
The traditional antibacterial fabric uses either chemicals or silver ions to achieve the antibacterial effect, and this has a negative impact on the health of consumers. The antibacterial effect of these methods is short. In the treatment of antibacterial fabric a number of antimicrobial drugs are also added, which will cause a certain degree of fiber and fabric contamination Or the cost of raw materials for traditional antibacterial fabrics is too high, which limits the use of antibacterial fabrics in medical pressure socks.